


Team Cisn't Heterno

by FrogDadUntitled



Series: Team Cisnt Heterno [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ADHD Character, Aromantic, Aromantic spectrum, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Autistic Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Cupioromantic Character, Headcanon, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Neurodiversity, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogDadUntitled/pseuds/FrogDadUntitled
Summary: Just a little bit of hcs for the cm team.
Series: Team Cisnt Heterno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965340
Kudos: 23





	1. Spencer Reid

Spencer Reid headcanons:

\- xe/xem and ey/em pronouns

\- Greyromantic

\- Asexual

\- Agenderflux

\- Autistic

\- Unofficial parent to Am the Frog

\- Little brother to Derek Morgan and JJ

I will add more as I find more :)


	2. Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner

Aaron Hotchner headcanons:

\- doesn't care about pronouns

\- Demisexual

\- Heteroromantic

\- Cassgender

\- Called Mom

I will add more as I find more :)


	3. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau

JJ Headcanons:

\- she/her pronouns

\- Bisexual

\- Biromantic

\- Cisgender

\- Older sister to Spencer Reid

I will add more as I find more :)


	4. Emily Prentiss

Emily Prentiss Headcanons:

\- she/her pronouns

\- Pansexual

\- Panromantic

\- Cisgender

I will add more as I find more :)


	5. Penelope Garcia

Penelope Garcia Headcanons:

\- she/her pronouns

\- Pansexual

\- Panromantic

\- Trans woman

\- ADHD

\- Official mom of Am the Frog

I will add more as I find more :)


	6. Derek Morgan

Derek Morgan Headcanons:

\- he/him pronouns

\- Heterosexual

\- Heteroromantic

\- Nonbinary

\- Older brother to Spencer Reid

\- Unofficial uncle to Am the Frog

I will add more as I find more :)


	7. David Rossi

David Rossi Headcanons:

\- he/him pronouns

\- Heterosexual

\- Cupioromantic

\- Cisgender

\- Called Papa Rossi

\- Known to make people food for any celebration (including half birthdays)

I will add more as I find more :)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow team-cisnt-heterno on Tumblr for info, updates, etc


End file.
